


Day 12 - Desk

by Marc_Anciel_Fan



Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [12]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M, Nathmarc November
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marc_Anciel_Fan/pseuds/Marc_Anciel_Fan
Summary: Nathaniel takes the opportunity to examine Marc's desk.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995319
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Day 12 - Desk

“I’m gonna go grab some snacks, feel free to take a seat.” Marc explained before leaving his room.

Nathaniel wandered over to Marc’s desk, wondering if he could work there. Once he saw the cluttered surface, Nathaniel decided to sit on Marc’s bed instead so he wouldn’t mess up the desk.

Except his attention kept going back to Marc’s desk and eventually Nathaniel walked back to examine the desk. It was covered in various types of makeup, different notebooks, and a mug full of pens sat on the corner. There were even a few ink and makeup stains scattered across the wood, along with a few small doodles here and there. What Nathaniel enjoyed most was that even though the desk was mostly covered, it was very well organized and he could see that everything was in its place.

Marc chose that moment to come in, plate of snacks in his hand. “Oh, sorry about the mess. I can move some stuff if you wanna work there.”

Nathaniel shook his head. “Nah. Besides, I like how it looks, it’s very you.”

Marc blushed at the compliment. “Thank you. So what was the idea you mentioned?”

The two spent the rest of the afternoon discussing and working on their comic, enjoying the other’s company.


End file.
